


Nitro and Bubblegum

by Missy



Category: Rock 'n' Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Everywoman Treats, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"





	Nitro and Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts), [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



“We totally broke down the walls of this school with true love!”

Kate, adjusting her glasses and coughing concrete dust out of her lungs, gave Riff a look as they walked away from the dusty wreck that was once their high school. “Actually, it was a large amount of explosives, including nitroglycerin…”

“Kate, baby,” Riff said, hauling Kate around until she could look her in the eyes, “Do you want to get all eggheaded about the science of what just happened or kiss me?”

“Well…” Kate said.

Riff grinned. “So are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Kate closed her eyes and leaned in, smelling the smoke and hairspray and bubblegum that made up the scent of Riff.


End file.
